Tortured Soul Reborn
by Shye6686
Summary: After being beaten and miss treated for half of her life, Jordy (a real world girl) finds love with an unexpected person
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any dragon ball z, if I did. I'd be famous.  
Prolog:  
"Jorrrddyyyyy?" I could hear him call my name in the sweetest tone. But after trying to coax me out of wherever I had run off to and hide, my Father eventually got tired of searching. "JORDY! You little cuss- where the hell are you?! You better hope ta-god that I don't find you, missy! . JodywhenIfindyou, yourgoingtgetthebeatingofalifetime!.you hear me?!" after that there was a loud 'thud', I took it that my Father; being in the drunken rage that he was in, fell over-hitting the ground.  
  
Yes that's right, my Father is an abusive drunk. and the most abusive person I had ever known. I was only eight at the time, and already my body looked like it had enough scars that could out show a grown man that had been in the army or something.  
  
Blood, warm thick red blood streaked down the side of my forehead. The throbbing motion like a thousand drums beating inside my head. My Dad manages to get in a few blows to my face before I could crawl away and hide.  
  
As usual my Father had drunk his face off that night because he had just lost 2.5 million dollars in a stock that took a major down slide. He already fired half of his employees and I was his next target. I woke up to him pulling on my hair and smacking me around a little.  
  
Now, for a normal little eight year old girl, I wouldn't have been able to move. But me on the other hand- I was different, I could take a pretty hard beating and still manage to runaway and hide-I never knew how.just..knew you know?  
  
*Like hell I'm going to come out.I'm not dumb-I know what he'll do to me if I let him find me.*  
  
Just as my luck would have it, I felt a firm strong hand grab onto my arm and pull me into the light. He found me. I was hiding in one of our many spare room closets in the back. (A/N: Jordy's dad is rich)  
"Here you are! What'd you think you could get away from me you little shit- UH!?" he spat in my ear. I could smell the intoxicating stench of hard liquor coming from his mouth.  
  
".No." I squealed, looking down at the floor. Not wanting to make eye contact.  
"You lye!" and with that he sent me flying a few feet back by hitting me across the face. "You're a liar. Just like your Mother, and you know what happens to liars-don't yea 'sweat heart'." he griped his fists tightly as he started to walk towards me.  
I crawled in towards one of the bedroom corners..not a good idea. Now .there was no way out-I was trapped. "Daddy don't! .please what ever I did- I'm sorry I won't do it again-I promise.I'll be good!" I cried out, sobbing like mad. But no matter how much I begged or pleaded my Father would only hit me harder.  
That night I was rushed to the hospital. If you're thinking that my Dad brought me.your wrong. It was our house made, Lydia. She found me unconscious, lying in a pool of blood in the spare room. No, my Dad couldn't care less what happened to me. He was passed out in the living room hugging a bottle of whiskey.  
I found out that I ended up with a major concussion, two broken ribs, a black eye, and a dislocated shoulder. The nurses there asked me what had happened. What was I suppose to say? I couldn't tell the truth, how could I? My Father told what would happen if I told anyone- the same when for Lydia. He said if anyone of us told..that he would kill us both. And to tell you the truth..death at that time didn't seem like such a bad idea.  
  
That night was the worst night of my life ..but little did I know that the nights to come would soon be far worse as I got older.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey fans so how did you like the beginning? I know it was a bit brutal but that's just the way it goes. It WILL get better as you read on though. And don't forget to review. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter One: Wishing on a Dream  
Nine years later...  
I woke up to hearing my own blood curtailing scream, as I bolted upright in my own sweat. I looked at the time '12:42a.m.' ".just another nightmare." I whispered to myself. Slowly calming myself down, I walked out of my room and into the living room. Getting a little too dizzy from the throbbing in my head- That's right, my Dad gave me quite the shiner not to mention a splitting headache, I Plopped down on the couch to watch what was one of my favorite shows; 'Dragon Ball Z' Trunks was my favorite character, I've always liked him. If we could ever be together. .. But what am I talking about? My secret crush was merely a cartoon, and I was living on a dream that would never come true. Then one of Vegeta's parts came on.I hated him. To Me, Vegeta was just like my Father. Rude, mean, and violent. I don't know what Bulma ever saw in him.  
  
Much to my dislike, I urged myself over to the kitchen and took a few Advil for my major headache..okay more like five-but it takes a lot for drugs to work on me. After I popped a few pills I fell back on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I woke up to what I thought were voices. * Great, I think I might have taken too many of those Advil pills. *  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?!" one voice said.  
* Okay, that sounded pretty real to me. Some one really MUST be in the house!* I screamed to myself, squeezing my eyes even tighter. * Maybe they'll just go away.*  
" Where are we? Dad do you have any idea?" said one of the voices.  
  
* Dad? What the? * Suddenly I felt a large strong, but gentle hand shake my shoulder. * They know I'm not sleeping! Someone, help!* Jumping up, I punched whoever it was that was touching me, in the face. "Don't touch me! Come any closer and I'll kick your ass!" I screamed, going into defensive mode.  
  
"Ooowww! Hey why'd you have to go and do that? Miss I'm not going to hurt you." The man said.  
  
Finally I opened my eyes and what I saw shocked the hell out on me. "GOKU?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah that's my name. Do I know you?" he said holding onto the side of his face where I hit him.  
  
I didn't say anything, and I couldn't say anything, I was astonished at what I was witnessing. "This has to be a dream, this can't be real!" I said out loud.  
  
"All right! I want to know where the hell I am!" I heard a harsh voice say. There. Standing in the corner by the window was 'Vegeta'. "Brat! You better answer me if you know what's good for you!"  
  
"Dad, c'mon that's not very nice. Uh excuse me Miss, but do you know where we are?" asked Trunks with the sweetest smile.  
  
*Standing right in front of me is the love of my life- actually here! And he's talking to me!* "Oh god now I know I'm dreaming. Wow you're all really here; Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, And Piccilo."  
  
" Uh? ."  
  
"-Oh nothing! Um . If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" I asked  
"That's what we're asking you." Piccilo said, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms at the same time.  
  
"You heard the namek, now answer." Vegeta spat.  
  
"Not till you ask nicely!" I growled *He.Is.So.RUDE! UUUhhhrrrr! But why am I acting so calm? I should be freaking out right now-I mean I have cartoon characters in my house! But I'm acting like they're normal people.*  
  
"Why you insignificant little cuss- Do you even know who I am?!" he spat. I just rolled my eyes. So did everyone else for that matter, knowing they've hear this speech about a thousand times before.  
  
This was very amusing for some reason. So, I decided to play with their heads a bit. Oh come on like you wouldn't! " Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've all heard it a thousand times Vegeta. You're the 'mighty' prince of all saiyans, and how DARE I talk to you in such a manner." I said, mimicking him, trying not to burst out laughing. I guess my thoughts were right on the money too, because the look on their faces was priceless.  
  
"How did you know that?" Piccilo asked me. It was more like a demand rather then a question.  
  
"So uh, does anyone want anything to eat? Gee Goku, you must me starving. I mean knowing your stomach- when's the last time you ate? .. An hour ago?" I said, changing the subject, fully knowing that this would just piss Vegeta and Piccilo off even more.  
  
"Actually, heh, now that you mention it...." Said Goku, with his hand behind his back and smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Don't change the subject!" Vegeta fumed, losing his patients.  
  
"Okay, okay shish!" I put my hands up in front of me. If I were a cartoon you'd be seeing a big sweat-drop on my head. Everyone was staring at me, just waiting to hear what I had to say. *Man how the hell am I going to explain this? I'm not a good person that can do this sort of thing! I can't really tell them the truth can I? Piccilo and Veg head don't seem like they're ready to believe anything I say.What am I gonna do!?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Well the first chapy is up peoples. I know this is a trunks love fic., I didn't really make it seem that way- but give me a break! This was only the first chapter! I promise things will get good later on. Later days!  
I'd like to thank:  
Darkangel  
  
Jujhar  
  
roaminglake 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Figuring It Out  
(A/N: okay. To make a long story short, Jornden got the three saiyans some food and explained everything the best she could.)  
" A t.v. show huh? Wow-" Goku said, staring at one of the Dragon Ball Z episodes that I put on.  
  
"I refuse to believe that my whole life is some dumb cartoon for children to watch!" Losing his cool Vegeta shot the T.V. with a big enough Ki blast to blow the whole thing to bits! Luckily Trunks stepped forward and just dissolved it in his hand.  
  
"Father, this isn't worth killing the T.V. don't you think you're blowing this a little out of proportion?" He prompt, looked down at the floor- not wanting to make eye contact.  
"Brat, I'm not blowing this out of proportion!" Vegeta said, giving one of his death glares.  
  
*well that was smart. I just let my dbz videos do all the talkin'.* "I know it's a little hard to believe, but it's true. And I'm sorry but I have no clue how you got here.if I did I'd help find you a way to get back home. Being stuck here isn't exactly the greatest thing. " I said sadly. If there was anyway I could, I would leave this place and never come back.  
  
"Uh excuse me miss, but you haven't told us your name." Goten asked politely.  
  
"Oh sorry! I'm Jorden-but my friends call me Jordy. My parents had always wished for a boy and not some weak girl, they didn't bother picking out a girl's name, so I ended up with Jorden."  
  
"I thinks Jordy is a nice name." said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah well.my parents aren't the nicest people around."  
  
"Where are your parents?" Goku asked.  
  
"I live here with my Dad; he's off on a business trip and won't be back for a few days and my moth." I paused for a moment, trying hard not to let my emotions take over. "My mother was murd..er..was diagnose with cancer.she died when I was little." I knew I was lying and I think Piccilo knew it too, but I didn't care so long as he kept his mouth shut, I didn't want the others to find out. *Shit, why am I telling THEM this? I should be the ones asking the questions-not them! Shit I'm going to start crying.*  
  
"Oh.we didn't know..sorry." Goku said apologizing.  
  
"Don't worry about it that was a long time ago. But anywho-look, until you guys find a way home your more then welcome to stay here.if you want."  
  
"Really, thanks Jorden. We appreciate it." Trunks thanked me giving the most sexist smile, I could just melt!  
  
"No prob. If you want, I'll show you to your rooms" I led the four saiyans and the namek down the hall where the guest bedrooms were. "Trunks, Goten, you can have the spare room on the right.", which was right across from my room. "Goku, you can have the one on the left and Vegeta-" I saw him walk right into my Fathers room. "Vegeta what do you think you're doing?" I asked flatly.  
  
" Brat, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm sleeping in here." he snorted, sticking his nose in the air, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Vegeta you can't sleep in there! My Father will kill me if he finds out you were in there. Do you hear me?!" I shouted banging on the door.  
  
"Then I'll deal with him! Now go away." I heard him say through the other side of the door.  
  
"I'm really sorry for my Father's behavior, he's always like this." Trunks said blushing with embarrassment.  
  
Though I knew Vegeta was like that, I just nodded my head in response, this was one of the reasons why I hated him.so conceded. "Vegeta open this door right now!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"VEGETA! If you don't get out of there I'll bust the door open and drag your ass out!" I yelled, getting more and more annoyed. But to no avail, alls I heard was laugher coming from in the room.  
  
" I'd love to see you try." He said.  
  
"FINE!" and for some reason I went ballistic and kicked the door as hard as I could. To mine and everyone else's surprise I DID kick the door down.literally. Most of all I think Vegeta was more shocked then all of us.  
  
"Jorden." Goku began.  
  
"Oh shit!" I yelled, kneeling down-trying to pick up some of the door pieces.  
  
"Jorde-"he said again.  
  
"Dad is going to kill me! What have I. Vegeta this is YOUR entire fault!" I hissed at him.  
  
"My fault?! How is that my fault? You're the one who broke the door down!" he spat.  
  
"Well if you hadn't gone in here in the first place, this would have never happed!" I snapped.  
  
"Alright, both you, shut-up! What I want to know is how in the hell you managed to knock that door to pieces." Piccilo growled, narrowing his eyes at me. Actually. now that I think about it, how did I manage to do that much damage to the door? It was made of solid oak! And me a small person and all, I shouldn't have been able to do much damage. All this thinking and yelling was getting me very confused. "I don't know. If I knew I was capable of doing that, I wouldn't have done it! . I'm just as freaked out as you are.I mean..er.I knew I was strong for my age and all.but this is weird. How the hell am I going to get this fixed before Dad gets home?" I said. I could feel my eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Jorden it's just a door, it'll be okay-"Trunks said putting his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.  
" No it WON"T be okay! Oh god. What am I- He's going to be so angry! I don't know if I can stop him next time-I'm not as strong as I was last time- Lydia isn't even here she's on holidays-so what the hell's going to stop him from giving it his all-SHIT! That's all I am to him is SHIT!" I screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Jordy.." Goten looked to his father helplessly. "Dad what's wrong with her.make her stop crying!"  
  
"I don't ..know." Goku simply said. Goten just looked at him confused *what's wrong with HIM?* he thought. But then Goten clued in. * Wow her Ki is REALLY up there!* by now everyone, including Vegeta were concentrating on my Ki.  
  
When I finally realized that EVERYONE was staring, I quickly willed myself from crying, got up and brushed myself off. " I'm sorry about that..it's just.er.that was his favorite oak door and my dad paid a lot of money for it, and well.he's just going to be very upset." I looked up from the floor to me their gaze.from the looks of it they weren't buying it. "You see, there's this party I wanna go to this weekend and I really can't afford to get beat.er.'beaten' up about it and my dad grounding me or something." Finishing, I could feel my face getting redder be the second.  
  
Vegeta just gave a ..::humph::.. And went to bed in the original room he was supposed to sleep in and shut the door.  
  
" It's late.why don't we worry about this in the morning, okay?" Goku said with a grin and went to his room that I showed him. Trunks and Goten did the same, but not before making sure I was alright. When they were sure, the two demi-saiyans went to bed. I was about to go to sleep myself when I forgot about Piccilo. "Oh Piccilo, sorry..you can stay in here..." I said showing him the other guest room.  
  
Before I had a chance to say goodnight he took hold of my arm. "Jorden, what's going on- and I want the truth." He said sternly.  
  
"What are you talking about Pic?" I asked sweetly. He gave a bit of a growl, hence the name Pic.he didn't like it when people called him that-I knew it.  
  
"Don't play games with me.I'm not dumb. That burse on the side of your face wasn't an accident was it?" He growled, but gave a heavy sigh "Look, I can't help you if you don't tell me-"  
"How would you know- you don't! Piccilo stay out of things that are none of your business, understand!" I snapped at him. * How the hell does he know?!*  
  
"Jorden don't pretend like this is normal, it's not-look do I have to spell it out for you?!" he quietly yelled. "It's obvious that you father doesn't.treat you the way he should be- and what you told us about your mother isn't true either is i-"  
  
"Alright stop! .Piccilo..you couldn't be more wrong. I got this burse from at fight at school-I get into them a lot. And what happened to my Mother IS true.I wouldn't think of you to judge people so quickly but I guess I was wrong." I said as I looked up at him. "And DON'T you dare try and read my mind-I know you can Piccilo, just like Veg head and Goku so don't."  
  
Piccilo gave a sore full look on his face and nodded silently. I knew he didn't agree with me. As much as I wanted some one to help me I couldn't bring myself to drag any of them into my.er.problems. "Thanks.for being concerned though..good night." I said and with that I headed to my room. *that .was too close.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well peeps what did you think? Hope your still liking the story cause it's going to get really intense! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Phone Call  
It's been a week now and having the Z fighters around become real comfortable, it was almost freaky. Anyways, I was the last one to wake up that morning, and I could smell cooked bacon in the air. Walking down stairs, I passed Piccilo on the way. ..for some reason, after what happened last night I couldn't force myself to look up at him. He was only trying to help me and yet I blew up in his face and lied, so I just gave a quick "Morning." and went into the kitchen.  
"Trunks I didn't know you could cook!" I said with shock. I looked over at the table; bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausage, toast, and some fruit were all placed nicely on it.  
  
Putting a hand behind his head and smiling sheepishly, Trunks put the last plate of food on the table. "Heh, yeah well when you've got a Mom that can't cook very well; you tend to want to learn how."  
  
I gave a small giggle and helped get some glasses from the cupboard. "Thanks for making breakfast Trunks.but there was no need for it-I should have been the one making food for you all..I'm such a bad hostess. I should have set my alarm clock."  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Jordy." Trunks smiled, he began to blush a little. "It seemed like you were having a bad night so I thought I'd make breakfast and let you sleep. Goten helped to, so I had some help."  
  
"Then thank you." And with that we called in the rest of the 'crew' and they all started to eat.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" I asked, noticing he wasn't at the table eating.  
  
"Right here." He growled walking through the living room. Just then the phone rang, and seeings that he was right beside it.Vegeta pick up the phone. "What do you want?" He asked flatly.  
  
"Vegeta!" I can't believe how rude he is some times.  
  
"Jorden? What-who is this?" the voice demanded.  
  
"Who's this?" Vegeta demanded back.  
  
"Put Jorden on the phone...Where is she-is she even there? Are you her boyfriend or something?! Who said you could come into my house!?" the man on the other side of the phone raged. It was my father.and I could tell by his raging yell, everyone could hear.  
  
"What's it to you, you baka! How dare you talk to me like tha-" Vegeta yelled to him.  
  
"VEGETA DON"T!" I screamed and wrenched the phone away from him. "Daddy." I spoke.  
  
"What the hell is going on! Who is in MY house!? What have you been up to Jordy." he asked in a chilling tone that made me shiver.  
  
"I.I'm sorry he's just a boy from school-he's helping me with my.er. homework."  
  
"..you disappoint me Jorden.maybe I didn't quite make myself clear the first time...You've told him something about me haven't you."  
  
"No I never, I'm sorry-please, he's only here for a little while longer and then he's going home." I told him.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it kid-obviously I need to teach you some respect!" he yelled.  
  
".yeah by beating the crap out of me." I whispered to myself.  
  
"What did you say!? If I find out that you've opened that mouth of yours-No one needs to know you hear me? That is MY business not his."  
  
*Fuck, shit! Did I say that out loud?* "Nothing! I didn-"  
  
"You're a good for nothing little whore! ..just like your mother was! I don't even know why I even bothered keeping you around.Tell me again why I should bother, Jordy." He chuckled a little.  
  
I didn't want to answer him.not now-not with them around, but I had no choice. If I didn't I was sure to get a harder beating when he got home, so I lowered my voice as much as I could and whispered. "I- .some.some times you. .uh.you ...." I gulped hard ".you get board some times.and some times I get wha.what I deserve..I'm sorry I never listen." I could just hear myself scream at the top of my lungs inside my head. This wasn't my fault.I never asked for this-to beat and robbed of my childhood and virginity.  
  
How was THAT my fault?  
  
I could hear him moan on the other side of the phone, he hearing me say those words seemed to pleasure him physically and mentally..it made me sick to my stomach. ".That's my girl. And I DO disserve that from you don't I?"  
  
"."  
  
"Don't I?!"  
  
"...Ye...Yes you do."  
  
".Good... I'll be home in two days-oh and Jordy..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If I were you I'd tell that BOY to take his leave, if you know what's good for you." And with that he hung up. My stomach all of a sudden got that sinking feeling and my heart jumped up into my throat. ".two days?" I mouthed.  
  
Everyone was staring, looking confused why I'd looked so scared. Piccilo and Vegeta especially had their eyes on me which made me feel real uncomfortable. I just wanted to disappear. "Hey Jorden what did your dad say? Did you tell him you had some company over?" asked Goten. I didn't respond. I stood there with the phone to my ear still, staring into nothingness. "Hello-earth to Jordy?"  
  
I finally came to and gave a small smile. "He said to say hi to you all and you're more then welcome to stay as long as you like...he'll be back in two days." Of courses I lied, Piccilo and Vegeta knew it too. Shrugging their shoulders Goten, Goku and Trunks went back to eating, but not before he gave me a weary look. I sat down on the couch thinking . *Where the hell, are these guys going to stay when my Dad gets home?* I noticed Vegeta still standing there looking at me with his narrowed eyes. "What." I asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Tell me, is your Father always in that manner or did you just piss him off over something you DIDN'T do?"  
  
"I got into a fight with a guy at school that's all. I got suspended for a few days and he blew up at me just before he left. That's why I have this burse-I knew you were going to ask me about that sooner or later-so don't look at me like you were going to ask, Vegeta.. Since when do you care?" I said a little annoyed. *why does anyone give a damn?! Leave me alone-don't ask me anymore questions! I'm just going to lye!* I screamed inside my head.  
  
Vegeta just gave a slight nod and left to sit down and eat. My eyes were as big as saucers *what was that suppose to mean?! Did Vegeta hear our conversation? Or was he referring to how Dad talked to him when he answered the phone... ask him.* said another voice in my head. * I can't ask him! Then he'll get suspicious or something! .I don't know Jordy, Vegeta seems like he knows something.*  
  
"Jordy, you going to come and eat?" Trunks asked. "You better hurry before it's all gone."  
  
"No thanks, Trunks.It looks great but suddenly I think I've lost my appetite." I smiled and I walked outside to sit on the porch. Looking out at the ocean always made me feel better. The sounds of the waves were always so soothing. "God this life is a nightmare." I sighed.  
  
"It's only a nightmare if you make it to be." said a deep voice behind me.  
  
I didn't even turn around to see who it was. "Bug off Piccilo; I'm not in the mood. .Did you tell Vegeta anything, you know. about.last night? Nothing's going on you know, you're wasting your time."  
  
"No.why? You seem to be a little jumpy...maybe you are hiding something." He said bluntly.  
  
"Piccilo.even if I was, it's none of your business is it?"  
  
".No, I suppose not."  
  
"Piccilo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
".You heard what my dad said didn't you?"  
  
"."  
  
* .Great, I'll take that as a yes.*"Well, I don't want you to tell anyone. And I don't want you guys to be around when he gets home.it'll take him awhile to cool down, heh, he won't be in the greatest 'happy state' mood when he gets back. Besides you heard what he said.so I would like handle this without everyone here. We have a cabin a few miles from here on Qualuit Lake. It's a nice place-you and everyone else can stay there. I'll visit whenever I can."  
  
All of a sudden I felt his strong hand grab my arm and whirl me around so that I was facing him. "How can you sit there and say that?" he looked at me with discussed. "So you're just going to let him abuse you like that?"  
  
"Look I didn't recall asking you or anyone else for help." I glared at him.  
  
All of a sudden we heard a noise from the porch door. It was Trunks. And from the look on his face, I'm guessing he heard everything. Piccilo quickly let go of my arm, and we broke apart.  
  
"Trunks! How.how long have you been standing there?" I asked *please, don't let him know! Not him, not Trunks...he'll think I'm a freak*  
  
"Long enough." he said sternly.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk." Piccilo quickly said and went inside. *Thanks a lot Piccilo.*  
  
"How come you didn't tell any of us?" he said with a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
I looked down at the ground not meeting his gaze "..would you have told anyone? Besides you just met me! I don't have to all of a sudden tell you about my problems!" I started to get angry.  
  
"It all makes sense, your burses, the way you freaked out when you talked to your Father on the phone-"  
  
"You heard?!" I said. *great I bet everyone knows now*  
  
"Yes-'  
  
"You had not right! How could you?"  
  
".Jordy you have to get away from him, he'll end up killing you. I for one am not going to sit here and watch him beat you to death. Why won't you let anyone help you?!" Trunks said frustrated.  
  
" Trunks, you've only known me for two days and already you're telling me what to do?! Look, don't you think I would have gone for help already? My Father is very well known here, everyone loves him to death, and no one would believe me. Besides even if I did tell someone, my Father..he said he'd kill me. Don't you see? I can't do anything even if I tried because he would find a way to hurt me one way or another. I can't run away-I've tried that, but the police just get involved and they bring me back to him. Either way, he wins." By now I was in tears, sobbing like mad. * God, why is this happening to me?!*  
  
"Jorden let me help you..."  
  
"I'm sorry.but I can't. Don't tell everyone else.they don't need to know." And with that I left and ran up stares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Apologies  
I ran into the house sobbing like crazy, I couldn't bare Trunks to see me like this. I ran through the living room and passed Vegeta and Piccilo; who were talking to each other about something...Vegeta must have figured it out about my so called 'problem'. *great does anyone else need to know, or should I just tell the whole fucking world?!* I yelled to my head. Whatever. Anyway when I ran by, both the guys gave me a weary look but I just ignored it and hurried up the stairs into my room, slamming the door behind me.  
  
Goten and Goku just looked confused. "Whaphs wrogph wiph hur?" Goku said with a mouth full of food.  
Trunks walked into the house a few minutes after Vegeta and Piccilo saw Jorden run upstairs upset.  
  
"What'd YOU do?" Vegeta asked flatly.  
  
"I didn't do anything.we were just talking about.some.er.stuff and she got upset it's not my fault!" He yelled throwing his hand in front of him in defense. *.It is my fault. I got Jordy upset.Ugh-Trunks you're such and idiot!*  
  
"Rrriiiight."  
  
"Whatever." Trunks sighed and walked out of the room, when he was met with Goten by the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What'd you do?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" Well, I saw you go outside after Jordy, then the next thing I new she was running up the stairs, looking really upset."  
  
"I didn't DO anything! Would you all lay off?!" Trunks yelled in frustration. ".well, okay maybe I got her a little upset-but I didn't mean to!" Goten just glanced from his friend to upstairs and then back at Trunks, in other words, to basically say; well? Aren't you going to apologize?  
  
"I'm getting to that part!" giving a heavy sigh, Trunks made his way up the stairs towards Jordens room. *man she probably thinks I'm the biggest jerk! Way to blow it Trunks.*  
In Jordy's room..  
  
"Great now he thinks I'm a weak freak!" I yelled into my pillow still crying. "I can't believe this! Crying in front of him was SO embarrassing. Not only was that bad, but Piccilo and Vegeta seen me too! God I'm So Lame!" I cried even harder. Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" I screamed. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this.  
  
"Jorden, can I come in.please." It was Trunks.  
  
"No."  
  
"Look I'm really sorry for making you upset.I was being a jerk-please let me in so I can at least apologize, then you can hate me afterwards." he said through the other side of the door.  
  
".."  
  
"Jordy?"  
  
"..okay....Well, aren't you going to come in?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It would help if you unlocked the door."  
"Oh sorry." I walked over and unlocked the door, but Trunks was pushing on it at the same time, so when I went to open it, we both hit the floor, Trunks landed right on top of me. (A/N: Jorden you luck bastard!) We both stared at each other blankly for a few seconds until we bolted off of each other, each of our faces redder then a tomato.  
  
"Sorry!" we said in unison. Just then my telephone in my room rang. And Trunks picked it up since he was closer. "Hello?"  
  
"Jordy, girl! Man you sound like you've got a cold- wait a min..your not Jordy! Where is she?! Is this Joe- what have you done to her you sick Bastard?!" it was Ashley.  
  
Trunks just seemed confused. "Miss I'm not-"  
  
"Don't lye to me! I can hear her crying in the background! I swear if you've harmed a hair on her head I'll have the police on your ass so fast, you won't know what hit you! Hang on Jordy, Hun! I'm coming to get you!" and with that she hung up.  
  
"One of your friends?" Trunks looked at me as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, that was Ashley. She's my best friend in the whole world. She sounded pretty worried."  
  
"That's probably because she must have thought I was your dad, she's on her way over here right now." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
"Only Ashley ever new about my um.'problem' she's always there for me when my Father and I .er.fought. She's like a big sister." I smiled. I was so very thankful that I had a friend like Ashley.  
  
"By the way, I just wanted to say that yeah, I'm sorry for the way I acted down there-"Trunks apologized.  
  
"No, I'm the one saying that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you were only trying to help."  
  
"But I shouldn't have gotten angry; I had no right to accuse you of not trying to go for help.And you're right-I had no business in knowing." Trunks said sadly, coming a little close to me.  
  
"Then I guess..we're both sorry." I said as we got even closer to each other.  
  
Trunks lifted his hand and gently placed it on the side of my cheek. "..Does it still hurt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your cheek, that wasn't from a fight at school, was it?" he asked, Trunks had some what of an angry tone to it.  
  
"Oh..I've taken harder hits. Actually I'm surprised, this one isn't really bad." I joked. *God I wanna kiss him! Kiss me already!*  
  
Just then, who other then Ashley, flung open the door. "Joe, get your hands off ..of....her. Whaaaatttttoohh my god! 'The hell is going on here?!" Ashley asked. And she wasn't the only one. Adam, another one of my few friends was there as well, their eyes now as big as saucers. (A/N: Adam is Ashley's big brother)  
  
Trunks and I broke apart quickly. "Ash, Adam! .Heh, meet Trunks, I'm sure you uh, know him." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Getting the Truth out  
The three of us stood in the middle of the room, Ashley and Adam were speechless.that is until Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Piccilo came running in when they hear her yell at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Piccilo demanded looking from me and Trunks to Ashley.  
  
"This is unbelievable..this isn't really happening is it?!" Ashley asked holding her head.  
  
"I think I'm hallucinating!" Adam said staring at Goku. He was always Adams favorite. I guess it's because they're so much alike- personality wise. (A/N: yeah I know, it's hurtin' that Adam is still a DZ fan and he's 21, but he use to watch them when he was 13 okay! So he know's who they are.)  
  
"Oh great.. More brats to deal with, this is just perfect-I'm not a babysitter!" Vegeta growled folding his arms across his firm chest.  
  
"Vegeta calm down." Goku smiled. "Hi I'm Goku, nice to meet you." He said shaking their hands.  
  
"Wow this is so cool, uh it's nice to meet you Goku, and uh I already know who you are. I'm so excited to meet you!" Adam preached. Not letting go of Goku's hand.  
  
"Heh, you'll have to excuse him, Goku he's one of your biggest fans." I sweat-dropped.  
"A fan uh? Wow" Goku smiled.I guess he's never had a fan before, boy if he only knew.  
  
Ashley turned to face me. "Jordy, how did this happen? When I phoned I thought your ..Dad..was." She didn't finish her sentence as I slowly shook my head, warning her not to say another word. I saw Vegeta looking at me suspiciously from the corner of my eye but I just ignored it.  
  
"Trunks was the one that answered the phone, Ash." I told her matter-of- factly.  
  
"But.but you were crying.' She said, still looking worried." When I hung up the phone I called Adam to come along.as much as I hate to admit, I just wouldn't be able to beat that creep up he's much stronger than me. Adam on the other hand, I thought he could help."  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" Goten asked looking confused as ever.  
  
"Ashley just thought that.uh heh...uh there was someone here when Trunks picked up the phone...heh, see cause my dad is out of town and there's usually no one here heh.Ashley, zip it!" that last part I whispered into her ear. Goten just nodded his head in agreement. I could feel my face heating up when I got looks from everyone in the room. I just wanted to crawl away into a corner and die.  
  
"So, how did these guys get here? This is amazing!" Adam smiled, eyeing every one of the Z fighters. Goku finally got him to stop shaking his hand.  
  
"Well actually I have no clue.see I was sleeping on the couch and then when I woke up they were all just.here." I gave a Goku smile, and rubbed the back of my neck. *Man I have to stop hanging around Goku.I'm starting to act like him...* "So I said that they could all stay hear for a while."  
  
"Are you nuts?! What's your dad going to think-"Adam began to say.  
  
"He's not going to find out...They'll stay at the cabin on the lake-I have it all figured out." I whispered to him.  
  
"This is so awesome! Jordy, you have to let me stay the night!"  
  
"Yeah!" They jumped up and down like little school girls.  
  
"Well. okay I guess- but you can't tell anyone okay?"  
  
"Promise!" they both said in unison.  
  
"We'll be back in a few. We just have to go get some things from my place." And with that, Ashley and Adam ran out of the house.  
Later that night, we all crowded around the T.V. Adam brought a couple of movies over for us all to watch; "Fast n' the Furious" and "Blade 2". I sat in between Trunks and Adam, and Ashley sat in between Adam and Goten. We all sat on the main couch. Goku and Piccilo sat on the love couch (A/N: eeww! Don't think that way; it's not what you think!) Goku had the biggest bowl of popcorn in his lamp, chowing down; Vegeta sat in one of the lazy boy chairs. I never did care too much about blood and gore movies, but I liked Blade 2. But we all watched 'Fast 'n the Furious' first. That was my favorite movie; aside from Trunks, Vean Deazil was to die for. After that we put in 'Blade 2' which Vegeta loved, we ended up watching it a second time. I still jump at parts, and a few occasions I would both grab Trunks or Adam's hand, and squeeze them tight. Now Adam I didn't mind holding on to. Sure he was a hottie, but he was Ashley's brother and he was like a big brother to me as well. When I noticed that I was holding Trunks's hand, I quickly let go and moved over more towards Adam. I think he was a little hurt by that, Adam saw and just gave a smug grin and put his arm around my shoulders. Trunks looked back at him and growled a little. *I don't get it? Why is Trunks so defensive all of a sudden?* Adam have glared back at Trunks.  
  
"Uh I'll be right back." I said and quickly left, Ashley got up as well and followed me into the hallway.  
  
"Okay what's up? You look all jumpy. Hey, You and Trunks going out or something?" she whispered.  
  
"What?! No, why would you say that?" I whispered back nervously.  
  
Ashley just gave me a sly look. "Yeah right, I see the way you two look at each other. Plus, that whole hand holding thing? Please.You are so perfect for each other. And what about the way he acts when ever Adam touches you, huh huh?"  
  
"I can't go out with him! Besides..when they find a way to get back home he'll just have to leave. What if he already has a girlfriend-and what if he doesn't like me- and what if-"  
  
"Would you stop with the what ifs, c'mon stop trying to make up excuses Jordy. You and I both know that Trunks is like your major heart throb."  
  
".."  
  
"Well fine. if you won't ask him then I will." Ashley pulled a Vegeta smile and walked into the living room. "Hey Trunks-"  
  
"Who wants more popcorn?!" I shouted, everyone turned their attention to me, especially Goku, who had the goofiest smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah! More popcorn!" he laughed.  
  
"Kay . I'll be back in a sec." And I walked out of the room, but not before giving Ashley a death glare. Hoping to god that she doesn't say anything to Trunks.  
While I was getting some more food for the guys, Trunks came strolling in. "Need any help?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks, I think I can manage."  
  
"Oh, okay." He just kind of stood there for a minute, like he didn't know what else to do.  
  
I stood there looking at him for a moment, waiting for him to go back into the living room, *why is he just standing there?* "You're going to miss the movie."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Naw, I've see it five times already." I laughed.  
  
"Wow and you still get scared of it? Gosh by the way you squeezed my hand I thought you'd never seen it before." he smiled. I started to go red when I remember when I kept grabbing his hand each time I freaked out.  
  
".er.sorry if I hurt your hand. I didn't mean to grab it." *out..I need to get out! I'm making such an ass of myself!* I said, making some more popcorn.  
  
"You sure you don't need any help?" he asked again.  
  
"I'm sure, thanks."  
  
Just then, Adam came strolling in.. "Hey Jord.need any help?" he asked. Trunks crossed his arms and frowned like his father.  
  
"No thanks Adam I got it, besides Trunks already asked if I needed help."  
  
"C'mon go sit down I'll carry this stuff in, don't worry about it, really." Adam then took the popcorn and some sodas from my hands and nudged me towards the living room.  
  
"Okay okay. C'mon Trunks you're going to miss the movie." I smiled.  
  
".Yeah, I'm coming." He said in a firm tone as he followed, not taking his eyes off of Adam. * What are their problems?* I asked myself as I sat down.  
  
"So, did you ask him?" Ashley whispered.  
  
".No.And if you do you'll live to regret it." I glared.  
  
"Okay, okay chill out."  
  
And so we all watched the rest of the movie in silence, Trunks and Adam kept glaring at each other for the longest time. The show didn't end until 12:17a.m., and Goku was passed out on the couch with some popcorn still in his mouth. *well that's attractive.* I joked to myself.  
  
We all started to head for our rooms when. "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked bitterly, narrowing his eyes at Adam.  
  
"To sleep where else?" he said looking a little confused. Vegeta looked up at me a little annoyed.  
  
"Your letting him sleep in your room?" Trunks asked with a little jealousy. At lest I thought it was jealousy.  
  
"Well, yeah.there's not enough rooms from all of you guys.besides we just to do this all the time when ever I was having .uh.family problems and my dad would go off some where- so ash and Adam would come over."  
  
Vegeta just raised his eye brow.  
  
"..Eeew not like that Vegeta! Man I can't believe you would even think that way! He's my best friends brother, that'd be too weird. Besides Ashley is going to be in there with me!" I spat at him.  
  
"What?! I was NOT thinking that! You teens these days have sick minds." yelled.  
  
"Aawwwee!! How cute, Vegeta is being protected of you, Jordy." Ashley teased.  
  
"Am not! I could care less about that brat!" he growled with embarrassment and stomped off into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Every one of us except for Trunks was on the floor laughing their heads off. "My father is right; he is NOT sleeping in there with you." Trunks folded his arms. We all looked up at him with surprise, "Well, uh...heh, what I mean is that Adam can share a room with us.there's lots of room." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
Adam just gave an evil grin "Oh don't worry Trunks.me and Jordy will keep it down." He joked as he kissed me on the cheek which pissed Trunks off big time. I saw him beginning to clench his fists tightly and I knew that this was going a little too far.  
  
"Eeeeww Adam! That's my best friend!" Ashley squealed hitting him on the head.  
  
I gave a small giggle "Trunks he's just kidding, he's like a brother to me- and Adam stop teasing. Trunks, if you're sure that there's enough room for you all then Adam can stay in there with you guys..Just don't kill each other." And with that Ashley and I went into my room and the guys into theirs.  
In the Boys room...  
  
"Gee Trunks, thank you so much for letting me share you and Goten's room, that's sooo kind of you." Adam said sarcastically. Trunks turned and glared.  
  
"Hey c'mon guys don't fight okay?" Goten pleaded.  
  
"You know.I was thinking of asking Jorden out.what do yea think guys?" Adam smirked. He was playing with Trunks head and he enjoyed it.  
  
Goten nodded. "Yeah sure, if you want you.but didn't Jorden say that she wouldn't because you're like a big brother to her? Besides.aren't you a little too old for her?"  
  
"I'm just as old as Trunks.besides age has got nothing to do with it.What do you think Trunks?" Adam glance over to see his reaction.  
  
"You two don't suit each other! It wouldn't be right." he said trying not to lose his cool.  
  
"Now why would you say that? Oh yeah, you have a crush on her don't you?" Adam mocked.  
  
Goten looked at his best friend "And you didn't tell me?! Trunks I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything." He pouted.  
  
"Goten.you are my best friend you know that.I just didn't know if she like me back.so I didn't really say anything." He told him, he began to blush with embarrassment.  
  
"So you DO like her?" Adam slyly smiled.  
  
"Yeah okay I do! There you happy now!? Man that's all you wanted to heat didn't you?" Trunks growled, his hair hiding his face.  
  
"Yep.bbuuutt you don't like her that much..."  
  
"What?! I would do anything for her!" Trunks jumped up out of bed enraged.  
  
Adam held onto his sides and started to laugh, "Okay Trunks, man don't get so upset. I have to ask these things you know.Jorden is like a little sister to me.I wouldn't really ask her out."  
  
Trunks again went red with embarrassment as the other two guys started to laugh like crazy. "Dude, then why don't you stop this elementary crush thing, and go ask her out?" Goten asked holding sides from laughing so much.  
  
".I don't even know if she likes me. And after what I did today..I don't know." Trunks said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why? What did you do to her?" Adam all of a sudden got very serious.  
  
"Trunks just said some things that got her a little upset this morning." Goten simply said. Adam turned his attention to Trunks.  
  
"What did you do?" he said firmly.  
  
".Hey don't get all protective, I just asked her about her.uh dad that's all..." Trunks tried to hint to him, Goten didn't know what was going on and Trunks promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. Adam got the point and gave a nod in response.  
  
"She tries you know.."He told Trunks, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah.I know that now."  
  
"What are you guys talking about? I'm confused..." Goten said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Goten, you're always confused. Don't worry about it." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Hey.you know if you don't believe me that Jorden really likes you then why don't you go listen in on the girls?" Adam suggested.  
  
"Why would I want to do that? Dude we use to do that sort of stuff when we were kids." Trunks looked a little discussed.  
  
"C'mon you know you want to." (A/N: obviously these guys haven't grown up.they're acting like they're still in high school n_n;)  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt.how would you know that they'll even talk about me?"  
  
"Trunks, trust me.when you get those to into a room together they'll talk about everything..." Adam told them, knowing from experience.  
  
"C'mon Trunks I'll go with you." Goten said happily.  
  
"Okay fine..but we've got to be quiet." And with that the boys walked down the hallway and sat right in front of Jordens door.  
Inside Jordens room..  
  
"Okay detail time!" Ashley sung as she jumped onto my bed.  
  
"Do we have to?" I wined, just wanting to go to sleep.  
  
"Yes! C'mon Jordy, you know you wanna talk about it, if not I do!"  
  
"Okay, okay." sighing as I sat down on the bed.  
  
"First of all, that burse-your Dad hit you again didn't he?!" I didn't say anything; I just looked down at the floor. "Man, I'm going to call the cops!"  
  
"No don't! Ashley you know what will happen if I do! Please I'm asking you as a friend..."  
  
"Well I wouldn't be much of a friend if I DIDN'T do something now would I?.But I won't..not if you don't want me to."  
  
"Thanks..."  
On the other side of the room Goten was looking pretty confused."Trunks would you get your hands off my ears?! I can't hear anything."  
  
"Oh sorry Goten." *feeeww that was close.*  
  
"Did I miss anything?"  
  
".Uh no."  
Back inside Jordy's room..  
"Okay so let's get down to some real business!" Ashley said in a mischievous tone.  
  
"Alright, ask away!" I have to admit, I do love to gossip a lot.and I really didn't mind talking about Trunks. Ashley knows I love him to death so there was no reason to keep anything from her.  
  
"Okay, so do you like love Trunks or just like like him?" she asked.  
  
"...uh like love-I think." I answered.  
  
"Aww how cute! Go out with him! I'm sure he feels the same way about you."  
  
"No! Plus he just met me.Ashley he's 21...and I'm 17!" I practically yelled.  
  
"So. age doesn't matter." She said blankly. Ashley did have a point.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Would you have sex with him?" she told me right out of the blue. When I hear her say that I did a face plant onto the floor.  
  
"Ashley I can't believe you'd ask me that!" I said throwing a pillow at her.  
  
"It's just a question.well?"  
  
"..yes. Oh god I can't believe I just said that!" We both broke out into laughter until we heard a 'thud' outside my door, but just ignored it.  
In the hall...  
  
"Gee Trunks you seemed to of lost your balance.wonder why?" Adam snickered.  
  
Trunks went beat red. "Did not!" he whispered.  
  
"See I told you they'd end up talking about you."  
In the bedroom..  
"So tell me what you think about him? Tell me everything!" Cuddling into the blankets, Ashley pulled a stuffed DBZ dolls from under my bed. I didn't quite have them all but I did have; Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Piccilo, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Cell, android 17, Kid Buu, Bra, Pan, Chichi, Bulma, Korin, Dende- okay I do have almost everyone but what can I say- I love Dragon ball Z.  
  
"I think he's the hottest guy in the world! I love everything about him, his smile, the way he looks, his hair, those muscles-man he's got the most sexiest body..he's just perfect, other than the fact that he's Veg heads kid-I still really like him ever since the day I laid eyes on him!" I said in a dreamy tone. I could barely contain myself.  
  
"That's allllll I wanted to hear... see doesn't it feel good to get things out?" she smiled.  
  
"I guess, yeah it does. Now your turn."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Well, who do you like?"  
  
"Vegeta" she said plainly like it was no big deal. We heard another 'thud' at the door but again didn't pay any attention.  
  
"What?! Vegeta? Veg Head?! You got to be kidding.I though you hated him, you sure treat him like crap."  
  
"Yeah well what can I say .I like the bad asses. But he's too old for me. Plus now that I've met him in person, he's just a jerk.a very hot jerk so I like Goten.he's sensitive and caring..not like the other assholes I've dated before." Again we heard a 'thud' outside the door. "What IS that?"  
  
"I don't know, heh- Goku's probably sleep walking." I giggled.  
Outside the room....  
"Well look who's lost their balance now..." Trunks said giving an evil smirk like his Father.  
  
"At least I admit it! Ashley digs me, dude!"  
  
"You like my sister?" Adam said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, actually." Just then the door went flying open and the guys tumbled into Jordens room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: dun dun du! Lol don't you just hate cliff hangers? I sure know I do and I feel real bad for doing this too but the chapter was getting too long and I needed to cut it off some where! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! I promise I'll have the next chapter up a.s.a.p.! And don't let that stop you from reviewing! Later Days! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Some People Wait a Lifetime for a Moment Like this..  
(A/N: I know that's a title of a song but it fits so nicely for what the chapter is about ^_^;)  
"You like my sister?" Adam said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, actually." Just then the door went flying open and the guys tumbled into Jordens room.  
  
".You three were spying on us?!" I yelled from the bed as they all jumped to their feet.  
  
"Uh.no?" was all Adam could say. I noticed Trunks glancing over at me, but then I realized that he was staring at the DBZ dolls all over my bed. I quickly grabbed the Trunks doll and shoved it under my bed.but it was too late.  
  
"Nice doll." he said with a smile. I just stood there in with total embarrassment.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are childish enough to spy on us!" Ashley scolded. "And what on earth are you smiling about Goten?"  
  
"Nothing, really!" he said, trying hard not to directly look at her.  
  
Adam had the biggest grin on his face, "So.Ash, I never had the slightest thought that you were into Vegeta.oh wait, my bad, Goten."  
  
The two of us stood there speechless. They DID listen in on our conversation! I knew we should've been quieter. Ashley, all of a sudden went ape shit and started to beat the crap out of Adam.or at least she tried to because Goten was doing his best to hold her back. I was enraged, how dare Trunks do something like this.now that he knows that I'd sleep with him, he'll probably just try to get me into bed.at least that's what Ashley always told me what most guys do. Ever since my mom was murdered, Ashley has been my role model. "Trunks I can't believe you! How could you? You were right, you are a total jerk!" I screamed. With that I ran out of the room and outside.  
"You are all so immature, you know that?" Ashley growled folding her arms across her chest. "Trunks go apologize, right now."  
  
"What!? Why am I the only one? What about Goten?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with him knowing that I think he's hot..but Jordy is more sensitive to this sort of stuff. You made her feel like an ass, now are you going to apologize or not?!"  
  
"I was going to go do that anyway so don't get mad at me!"  
  
Goten stared at Ashley with a smile, "That's okay Ash, I don't have a prob. With me knowing you like me cause I think your pretty hot too." He smiled.  
  
Adam stood there dumb founded, "How can you two be so strait out with each other?"  
  
"Dunno." they both said in unison. With that Trunks exited the room to look for Jorden.  
outside along the beach...  
"I hate him!" I mumbled to myself as I sat down on a beached log looking out to sea. "..no I love him..no ...wait I hate him. How could he do that to me?...but I need him.what's going to happen when he finds a way home?" I could feel the tears swelling up in the corner of my eyes. *That's not going to happen! What if he won't find a way home and he's stuck here forever? What if he doesn't care if I like him..maybe he feels the same as I do..then again what if he thinks I'm a freak..just another girl, part of his fan club? ((in the anime show)) Maybe I'm suppose to be upset and alone forever.no one ever DID care about me-so why should he care-why am I caring?!* "I don't want to be alone anymore..I won't be able to stand it!" I yelled to no one in particular. I tried my best not to cry but to no avail.  
  
"..you're not alone.not now..not ever." I heard someone say from behind me, I whirled around to see who it was.  
  
"Trunks?....go away please." I got up to walk away but was forced to stand my ground, for he had taken hold of my hand and he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Don't walk away from me.please. Look, why are you so embarrassed to show your feelings to other people? I know I messed up again and I'm sorry- you want the truth?! I listened in on your guys conversation because I wanted.I wanted to see what you thought about me because, Jordy. I really like you and I wasn't sure if you felt the same way I did." There he said it.and yet I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
".You.you don't think I'm a freak?-"  
  
"No.why would I think that-you're the most beautiful caring person I know.and I don't thing that that considers you be a freak."  
  
".Trunks, you're the only one I truly have feelings for, and every time I looked at you just makes me think that I'd never be good enough for you- and how alone I would be once you found a way home." I cried, digging my face into his chest. Suddenly I felt this warm sensation surround me and it made me feel safe, unafraid-not embarrassed to show my emotions like I normally do; like we had this strong bond between us.  
  
"Jordy.do you believe in fate?" he asked me. I just gave a confused look *what is he talking about*  
  
Trunks gave a soft chuckle ".I'm talking about when we all came here-out of anywhere else in the world we could have been..we came here, and I think it's because we were bent to be together; fate, destiny, like it was ment to be."  
  
"What's happening.How..how did you-" Trunks cut me off before I could finish.  
  
"This is what happens when a saiyan falls in love...they create this strong bond with each other and become mates forever- Jorden I love you.I know it sounds crazy in such a sort period of time.I don't understand it either but my father always told me these things would happen when I fall in love.I really do love you, Jordy.With this bond that we have it's like we're one in the same.and we can hear each other's thoughts...emotions-pain even, at times."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing.this was amazing.*Oh my gosh.I know I've read fanfiction's about this stuff happening.but I didn't this it was true-just some made up facts.Am I really his mate-we were ment to be? This is too good to be true.*  
  
Trunks smiled and place his thumb on my chin, tilting my head up.  
  
"..Oh my gosh you hear me again didn't you?! This is too weird. So.can you hear me all the time-no matter what?"  
  
"Well...we can block the connection. That is if you don't want me to be reading your thoughts."he laughed.  
  
I couldn't help but gaze up and stare into those blue eyes of his; they were so gentle and soft. "Alright 'Mr. Know it all'. If you can read my thoughts.then what am I thinking now?" I said with a sly grin.  
  
Trunks just blinked as he stared at me, trying to concentrate, "..Uh I can't..." he said surprised. I leaned in closer to him till our lips connected. My arms rapped around his neck as his found their way to the small of my back, pulling me as close as he could to him. I could feel the pressure of his groin against mine as his tongue found its way into my mouth, this bombardment pleasure rapping itself around me.it felt so right and okay.  
Trunks suddenly felt Jordy's body become heavier and limp. He opened his eyes to see what was wrong and to his surprise."She's asleep?..." he couldn't believe it, but then again it was late and he was pretty tried himself. (A/N: I told you she said she was really tried and just wanted to go to bed! lol) Trunks picked Jorden up in his arms and carried her back to the house.  
  
"Trunks, you didn't have to kill her..." Adam joked when he saw him walk in.  
  
He rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, "She's just sleeping."  
  
"Well did you apologize?" Ashley asked as she stood there with her arms crossed, sitting on the couch with Goten beside her.  
  
Trunks started to blush slightly and nodded. *Oh I apologized all right.* "I um.I'm going to go just her back in her room."  
  
"Hey wait up Trunks, I'll come too...I'm tired myself." Ashley said as she followed Trunks into Jordens room. "You guys should get a good nights rest. Jordy, Adam, and I are going to take you guys up to the cabin tomorrow -it's really nice there. There are enough rooms for all of you.I think. But it's just until you find a way home." *I hope they don't find a way home.I never even got to kiss Goten yet!* "Night guys." with that they all went there separate ways and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hi, Kitara here, or you can just call me Kita ^_^ well...how did you like chapter 6? Was it what you expected to happen? If not..feel free to e-mail me at zoey_bf4e@hotmail.com I would love to hear what you thought was going to happen, and what do you think of the title for the chapter? ..lol do you see why I chose it now? Anyway hope you still like the story. The next chapter is going to shock you..or maybe not.heh but I'm hoping it will....Oh and don't forget to review.this is my first stor and I wanna know if you like it! LaTeR DaYs! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: An Unexpected Guest..  
I was awoken by noises from down stairs.no wait.it was voices, "Shit!...Damn-it, I slept in again!" I yelled to myself and quickly got ready. *..God I must have fallen asleep last night when I was talking to.Trunks* I thought as I headed down the stairs. I walked into the living room where everyone was gathered. "Morning everyone.heh sorry. I slept in again." If I was a cartoon I'd be sweat dropping right about now.  
  
"You always sleep in..." Vegeta commented flatly.  
  
"Hey!.."  
  
"Well that's a first." Goten said. I turned around to see who he was talking to..Trunks.  
  
"Oh, morning Trunks." I greeted him. He said nothing, just gave a small nod- but he was grinning like crazy, like he was hope up on drugs or something.  
  
".what are you so happy about?" I asked, a little confused, but then it hit me *.Oh my god I can't believe I fell asleep! I'm such at putts-this is so embarrassing!* I screamed inside my head. Trunks wince as he suddenly put one of his hands atop his head.  
  
*Aaahh-Jordy not so loud, huh?* he thought to me.  
  
*.sorry.* "I'm never going to get use to that you know." I said aloud to Trunks. He just gave a small chuckle.  
  
Vegeta observed the two of us like a puzzle, "Well it was about time you two mate..took you long enough." He said, giving one of his evil smirks, everyone in the room face-falted.  
  
"Dad!-" "Vegeta!" we both said in unison. "Man, can't you use another name- anything but 'mate' I mean that just makes me sound like a dog or something." I said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well what do you expect me to say?!" he growled.  
  
"Gee I don't know, how about boyfriend and girlfriend, couples, what normal sane people would consider using!"  
  
"So you two love birds are going out?" Adam said with a sly smile.  
  
I began to blush uncontrollably, ".uh.yeah."  
  
"So Vegeta.how does it feel to have Jordy here as your daughter in law." Ashley teased.  
  
"Oh I can hardly wait." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Ashley-take it easy we're not even close to that yet! Why don't you go and marry Veg head since you're so hyped on the married thing." I yelled. *.she's worse than Chichi!* Trunks then suddenly bursted out laughing but quickly regained control. Vegeta gave a sly smirk.  
  
"Okay so what, yeah Vegeta you have a nice ass and body.but you're a total asshole and besides..I'm too good for you so there's really no point." She smiled back.  
  
"What! Brat, take that back right now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Alright you two stop it! Really, you're worse than children!" Piccilo spat, stepping in between them.  
  
"Jordy we really should get going if we're going to take these guys to the cabin." Adam told me getting a little inpatient.  
  
"Hey can we spar up there two it's been so long.I think I even forgot to fight." Goku laughed as he started to jump up and down like a school girl.  
  
I smiled and nodded my head in response. "I think I'll stay here...that way I can make lunch for you all when you get back from your training. I figure I own you guys that much since I never end up making you breakfast."  
  
"Yeah I know.I'm the one that MAKES the breakfast every morning." Said Trunks, giving a smirk like his father. "Do you want anyone to stay behind?"  
  
"I'll be okay Trunks-you don't have to stay with me." I giggle as I watched his face turn ten different shades of red.  
  
"We'll be back later, so let's go already." Piccilo growled. So with that everyone left. They couldn't all car-pool in Adams truck so Goten took Ashley and Goku took Adam as they all flue there. Watching Ashley scream was pretty funny, she always hated heights.  
At the cabin...  
When Ashley and Adam showed the Z fighters the place they would be staying in, they decided to star training.  
  
"Hey Goten want to spar?" Trunks ask  
  
"Yeah!...I know it's been a week but it feels like forever since we did any training!" laughed Goten, Trunks just gave a nod and went into a fighting stance.  
  
"This is going to be so cool! I know I've watched you guys on tv and train, but this is so much more exciting!" Ashley squealed.  
  
"Hey do you think you could each US how to fly?" Adam pleaded.  
  
Goku just shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Alright, I'm sure that there's no harm in teaching you.it's the least we could do-thanks for all the help you guys gave us."  
  
"Yay! You mean it! I can't wait." Said Ashley as she ran up and hugged Goku. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Hey Vegeta, where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and spar.I could sure use a partner." said Goku.  
  
"I'm going to get the brat.she'll want to know how to fly too- and I don't really feel like getting wined at later on, do you? I'll be back."  
  
"Aww Vegeta you do care about Jorden.admit it you do! How cute." Giggled Ashley, she loved to piss Vegeta off.  
  
"Do not!...I just don't want her bitching at me the rest of the day because I know the brat will blame everything on me!" and with that he started to fly towards the house.  
At the house..  
I decided to get an early start in making lunch.when it comes to saiyans, you can't just give them a sandwich and fruit. I was going to make my famous spaghetti with seizer salad and I had a whole munch to make. As I started to chop up some vegetables I hear a door slam. "What are they doing back her so early? It's only been an hour..." I said to myself.  
  
Walking to the front door, I saw no one there. ".uh okay." I began to walk up the stairs, wondering if one of the guys forgot something. "Trunks?...Goten?.....Vegeta?...Ashley-anybody are you here?" I called out. All of a sudden I was thrown against the wall with incredible force, which knocked the wind out of me. I looked up to see who it was and what I saw horrified me to death. "What.what are you doing back here so early?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CLIFF-HANGER! lol I'm soo sorry about it. The chapter was just getting too long!  
  
so I will have the next one up in no time..I'm hoping.I don't know it depends if I get 4 more reviews. Then I'll post it. So don't forget to review please! You probably already know who it is that threw Jordy.I WAS never good at cliff-hangers.but I try!  
  
LaTeR DaYs! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: When Nightmares End.  
" 'The fuck happened to my god damn door?!"  
  
"Daddy!" * No, no, no this is all a bad dream, just a bad dream! Wake up Jordy-c'mon!" "What.what are you doing home a day early?" I managed to get out-still winded from being thrown.  
  
"I finished work early and decided to come home to my LOVING daughter.I knew if I left you'd be trouble-Now I'm not going to ask you again. What the fuck happened here?!" he yelled, kicking me in the ribs. I could tell already that he'd been drinking.the stench of hard alcohol reeked from his mouth.  
  
*Shit.This whole week I've totally forgotten that dad would come home.I just got so wrapped up in being happy for once and now this starts again. .What the.can't..breathe..huh? He's choking me?!* "Dad.stop.." I tried to say as he strangled me with his massive hands. "I'm.sorry about the door.it.was an accident! I swear ..::cough::.. I'm really sorry!" Surprisingly he let go and grind slyly.  
  
"Aww..what's the matter Jordy.not happy to see dear old dad? Cause I sure missed you." He smiled as he back handed me across the face. I went flying a few feet back, the room started to spin and I couldn't feel the right side of my face. Grabbing me by the hair he dragged me into his room. ".Daddy really missed you..." he kept saying. I suddenly felt my heart sink to my stomach. *Oh god no! Please not this! Not this! Trunks.I need Trunks! Where are you-please help me-anybody!*  
  
"TRUNKS!" I cried out.  
  
"What? Was that the boy that was here? You fucking whore!" he screamed, again hitting my face.  
  
"Dad, stop!" I cried as tears began to pour out. I managed to get out of his grasp and run, but before I could even get out the door, he slammed me into the wall and began kicking me numerous times. *can't..breathe.Trun.ks.hel.p.* Again he threw me onto the bed-pinning me down as he sat on top of me. He started to rip my clothes off like a mad dog and soon my whole chest was bare.ready for the taking. I struggled to get free. but it was no use. "Get.off of me!" I spat in his face. *-Fuck.I shouldn't have done that-* My face suddenly felt like it was pushed in when he stroked me across the face with his fist. Warm thick blood began to trickle down where a gash was made from one of his rings.  
  
"You're a whore just like your mother, you always will be. That's fine with me sweetheart you can be daddy's little whore." he whispered into my ear before he started to kiss my neck and worked his way down.  
  
"Get Off!...please!" I cried hysterically "Trunks where are you?!"  
at the cabin.  
Dodging Gotens attack, Trunks disappeared and reappeared in front of him- ready to make his move when all of a sudden he stopped in mid air.  
  
"Trunks what's wrong.you could of hit me-why didn't you?!" Goten asked a little confused.  
  
Trunks's face went as pale as it could get. "Jordy!..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know something's wrong.she's in trouble.god something's terribly wrong!" he said in a trembling voice.  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" Ashley said as she came running over.  
  
"I don't know-I have to go I'll be back!" and with that Trunks shot through the sky at full speed *Jorden hang on!...please hang on I'm coming.*  
  
"Goku what's going on-what's happened to Jordy?!" Ashley began to freak out. Adam looked just as concerned.  
  
"Goku we'd better go right now.her ki doesn't feel right." Piccilo stated as he took to the sky. Goku nodded in agreement as he grabbed Adam and Goten took Ashley as they flew after Trunks.  
  
Back at the house.  
"Bitch!" I heard him say as I got thrown to the floor. My Dad went to stick his tongue in my mouth but I bit it as hard as I could. I couldn't get up.I was too dizzy and beaten to even see what was going on. *Trunks.why aren't you here.where are you.*  
  
"Now get over here.." He smiled, licking his lips where some blood had come out. Once again he placed himself on top of me this-time not wasting any time in undoing his belt buckle. All's I could do was close my eyes and wait for this just to be done and over with. Suddenly the weight on top of me disappeared and I heard a crash. Opening my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
  
"Take your fucking hands off of her you sick bastard!" I hear the guy say.  
  
"..V.Vegeta!" I cried out. *Why is he here? Oh god I can't believe he's seen me like this.*  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" I heard my Father scream back.  
  
"That's none of your concern.now get the fuck out and don't .come .back, or I swear I will kill you myself." Vegeta growled in the most threatening voice he could muster as he shifted his gaze over to me.there was something different in the way he looked at me, his eyes actually showed concern. Then he looked back to my Father in disgust.  
  
"This is my house." My dad looked down at me and pointed, "And that whore is NONE of your business.now get out." He yelled as he went to swing a punch. With much ease, Vegeta dodged his attack and rammed his fist into my Dads stomach, then round house kicking him into the wall-knocking him unconscious. I tried to cover myself up since I was half naked but the bones in my body were too sore to move an inch. I started to feel all these sorts of emotions at once and it was overwhelming; anger, hate, embarrassment, guilt, shame-it was too much for me to bare. When Vegeta came to pick me up off the ground I just rested my head in his chest and sobbed like a baby. What happened next was the strangest thing.Vegeta sat on the bed with me in his lap as he started to rock back and forth, hugging me like I was just a little girl. All this time I thought Vegeta was just like my Father-he's nothing like him.he's a caring, and protective person. I then realized that I was just being judgmental and arrogant..I felt horrible.he wasn't a monster at all. From that day on I had a lot of respect towards him.  
  
After twenty minutes of crying my eyes out in front of him I changed my clothes and sat in the living room dumbfounded. Trunks and everyone else came charging threw the door.  
  
"Jordy! Oh my gosh look at you!" Ashley cried as her and Trunks ran over and hugged me for all they were worth.  
  
"Alright where is that fucking bastard-I saw his car outside-I know he's here!" Adam raged looking around the room.  
  
"He's in his bedroom knocked out at the moment." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Good.cause now I'm gonna kill 'em!" Adam started to walk up the stairs when I went running in front of him.  
  
"No don't!" I pleaded. Everyone gave me a weary look.  
  
"Jorden move out of the way-"  
  
"Don't please!...I.I'd rather see him rot in jail for the rest of his life. I've already called the police."  
  
"How could you let him do that to you this whole time?" Goten and Goku asked. My eyes went as big as saucers then I glared at Piccilo.  
  
"You told them?!" Piccilo just gave a cold glare and nodded.I could tell he was really disgusted in me for not doing anything about it.and I think Trunks felt the same way.  
  
"We should take you to the hospital-"Ashley began to say.  
  
" No.no hospitals, I hate it there-besides I'm fine." I stated, trying to walk back over to the couch.  
  
"You're not fine-you can barely walk." Trunks said angrily.  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me! I didn't do anything wrong! How was I suppose to know that he was going to come home a day early?!" I yelled at him then stormed out of the room and outside.well at least I tried to, I kind of stumbled around a little-I still couldn't see straight.  
  
I sat down in one of our big sun-tanning chairs and tried to relax. "What a jerk.getting mad at me.I didn't even do anything wrong.then again, maybe he deserves to be mad at me." I started to think that this whole thing WAS my fault. I was about to get up and walk back into the house when someone's arms wrapped around my neck and hug me tight.  
  
"Jordy I'm sorry I didn't mean to get upset.it's just I could hear you in so much pain and I couldn't even help to protect you. I'm just upset that you got hurt . I swore that I wouldn't let that happen again..." Trunks said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Don't blame yourself.you were right all along Trunks, I should have done something along time ago.and now I feel so embarrassed that everyone one knows.especially Vegeta.he saw everything.and I feel so ashamed and yet he saved my life.my dad probably would of killed me this time if he hadn't of come."  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay now." And with that, Trunks kissed me on the lips and hugged me like he was never going to let me go.that is of course until I told him he was squeezing me too tight and I couldn't breathe. We headed back inside the house as a few cops were just leaving.  
  
"Cops came and took your father down to the police station.he'll stay in jail until you'll have to go to court because god knows he's done it before." Adam commented coldly.  
  
"Ah-I should have killed him when I had the chance." Vegeta growled.  
  
"You're so sweet Vegeta." Ashley laughed.  
  
Everyone sat in the living room in silence for a good ten minutes.not knowing what to say next. "Well put it this way. at least you won't have to stay at the cabin anymore." I joked.  
  
"I wonder what mom and everyone else is doing right now.I bet they really miss us." Goten sighed.he was getting really home sick and I think the rest of the Z fighters felt the same.even Piccilo.  
  
"How the hell are we going to get back.it's been a week and still we can't find anything!" Piccilo spat in an annoyed tone.  
  
Again we all sat in silence until Goku got an idea and scared the crap out of us. "Well what is it Kakarott?!" Vegeta said getting inpatient.  
  
"I could try instant translocation and teleport us all back home!" he said with a big smile on his face, everyone fell anime style.  
  
"Kakarott, why didn't you think of this sooner we could have been home by now!" Vegeta growled, ready to attack.  
  
"Heh.guess I just never thought of it."he smiled, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for-lets go home!" Goten jumped up and down.  
  
Trunks nodded his head "It'll be nice to see Mom and Bra again."  
  
*No!...he can't go.he can't just leave me-not just like that!.....he's leaving me?* Trunks turned to me and smiled. I went red with embarrassment, *..Oh, I forgot about the mind reading thing.*  
  
"Jordy, I would love it if you'd come with us...it would mean a lot to me."  
  
"Really?! You mean it I can come!?" I squealed in excitement.  
  
"Well if Jordy's going too then I'm coming!" Ashley said as she grabbed onto my arm.  
  
"And I'm not about to let my sisters go off with out me..they need me yea know.." he smiled as he walked up beside us. (A/N: Adam considers Jordy as a sister)  
  
"Great then it's settled! Okay as long as you hang on to me you should be able to come back..okay here it goes....Hang on everybody!" Goku then put two fingers to his forehead and began to concentrate. Within a blink of an eye we all disappeared into thin air.  
  
*Here I go. I'll start a new life in a new world. No more pain and suffering* little did I know that this was just the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kita here! This wasn't really the best chapter.I did it really late at night so it's not the best-but review and tell me what-cha think. Oh and uh I need another character for my story.You know the story...two people fall in love.girl gets pregnant.girl has baby.that sort of thing..they have a little girl and so what I need is for you to e-mail me some information about yourself -like create your own character...tell me about yourself what you like and don't.  
  
personality  
  
what you look like; Your attitude.just so that I can get some hints in for the character... oh and don't for get to create a name for yourself. So who ever thinks that they should be the one to be in the story e-mail me all this info please..and I will be judging to see who sent me the best application ^_^ good luck to all of you.  
  
I will need your real e-mail address so that I can e-mail and tell you how you did and if you made it or not. LaTeR dAyS! 


	10. Author's Note!

Author's Note:  
  
First of all, I'd like to apologize to all the fans that took great interest in this story. I never did get around to finishing it. I was going to take it of the net, but due to a certain fan that contacted me; I'm going to put up a few more chapters just for her. So I hope you like them. Oh and from now on I'm going to tell the story from my point of view-why you ask ..because I can. Mwahahahaha!..............sorry, had to have an evilness moment-actually I've always wanted to say that ^_^; 


	11. Bulma FreaksVegeta to the Rescue!

Chapter Nine: Bulma freaks, Vegeta to the rescue!  
  
~*~*~*DBZ World*~*~*~  
  
Bulma paced up and down on the tiled floor in her kitchen with a worried Chichi standing by her side, "Where on earth could be taking those boys so long!? Goku said they were only going to be at Dende's for a few hours-WELL IT'S BEEN A FEW WEEKS!" she cried out as her legs finally gave out in exasperation.  
  
"Maybe there's a new threat or something and they're training, but at least they could have had the nerve to come back and tell us-I'm worried sick!" Chichi stated, her emotions began to mold into a fit of anger as she tightly clenched her fists. "I want my Goku back! Just wait 'till I get my hands on him!"  
  
Then, as if right on cue, Goku and the others suddenly appeared on top of the kitchen table. There was a loud *CRACK*, and everybody fell to the floor. The two women stared dumbfounded at the heap of people in front of them.  
  
"Hey look guys, it worked-we're home!" Goku shouted as she saw his wife standing in front of him, "Hey Chichi, how'd you know we'd be back?"  
  
"Katarott, you clumsy idiot-get the hell off of me!" Vegeta spat, shoving Goku off his back as he stood up off the floor; as did the rest of the group.  
  
"Goku, where the heck have you been!?" roared Chichi, "We were worried to death, how could you just leave like that and not tell us when you'd return?" Suddenly noticing a few new faces to the lot, Chichi turned her attention to the three standing behind Goku and Vegeta, "Goku.who is that behind you?"  
  
Almost forgetting all about Jordy and the others, Goku smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of his head "Right, well you see, it's kind of a complicated story, really.you might want to sit down."  
  
After an hour of explaining to the girls about their little adventure, Goku retreated to the fridge as Adam and Ashley introduced themselves. "It's nice to meet you two," Bulma smiled as she shook their hands. Then, she noticed Jordy standing shyly behind Trunks as she held tightly to his hand, "and you must be Jordy!" walking over to the young girl, Bulma pulled her into a hug. Shocked by the sudden warmth of affection, Jordy stiffened a little-feeling uncomfortable. Sensing this, Trunks smiled and nodded his head at her that everything was okay. Nodding back, Jordy smiled and returned the older woman's embrace. "So, when are the kids due?" Bulma asked excitedly.  
  
The two couple raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" they asked  
  
"My grandkids! You are going to have at least two or three aren't you?" Bulma grinned as she began poking at Jordy's belly.  
  
Both Trunks' and Jordy's face gleamed a bright shade of red at the woman's remark. "Mom!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, at least one grandkid would be just as fine I guess-is that really too much to ask?" she huffed.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy, I'm 17 for heavens sake-and you want me to have a baby!?" Jordy boasted with embarrassment.  
  
Feeling offended by her out burst, Bulma glared at the girl. "Well I don't see why not. Most girls your age would have already gotten married and started a family."  
  
"I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed-I'm not like other girls!"  
  
"You need to show more respect towards your elders young lady because I don't think I like your attitude very much! I would have thought your mother would have taught you better." Bulma shouted back, not realizing the damage her comment had caused.  
  
Jordy could feel the onslaught of emotions suddenly build up inside her. Finding herself at a loss for words she half expected Trunks to come to her rescue and back her up. Then, to everyone's shock, Vegeta stepped forward with a stern look upon his face as he glared at his wife. "Woman, I would be cautious as to choose your words carefully, and I wouldn't be so bold as to judge this brat so quickly. We've all had a long day and I for one do not want to sit here getting a headache from you two bitching all night. So I suggest you show them to their sleeping quarters for now and deal with this in the morning!" he ordered, then stomped off down the hall.  
  
This time, Jordy wasn't the only one at a loss for words. *I can't believe it, did Vegeta just stand up for me?* she thought as she stared after him. Looking over at Trunks, she couldn't help but let out a slight giggle as she saw the shocked expression on his face.  
  
"I knew he was protective over you, Jord! Man, I'm going to have to make a list!" Laughed Ashley as she took out a piece of paper and pen from her purse.  
  
"Well, your father and I are going to head home, Goten. You can stay here if you'd like-we'll be back in the morning" smiled Chichi as she headed out the door with Goku close behind her-his face stuffed with food. "Night." Piccilo nodded in agreement as he too took his leave and silently left without a word.  
  
Bulma sighed in frustration and motioned for the young teens to follow her down the hallway, "Well, I'll show you to your rooms I guess. Adam, you can have the room on the right, Ashley and Goten, you can have the one down the hall to the left; Goten you know where it is. Jordy, you can sleep in Trunks' room." She said dryly, then made her way to the master bedroom and shut the door.  
  
Adam had already retreated to his room and Ashley and Goten made their way to theirs, looking a little too happy for Jordy's liking. Suddenly, she found herself inside Trunks' room as she saw him begin to undress; stripping down to his boxers (A/N: lucky dog!!) With cheeks flushed, she could feel her stomach tie up into a knot as she awed at every perfect muscular curve of his body. *God, he's beautiful.but does he really expect me to sleep with him?* Jordy wondered, even though they were 'life mates'; as Trunks would put it, she felt nervous and a little uneasy.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, the young girl hadn't realized she'd forgotten that Trunks could hear everything she thought as she stared at him the whole time. He noticed this and stiffened a small laugh as he calmly walked over to the embarrassed girl, and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Jorden, I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for," he said smiling down at her once he saw her relax and melt into his chest. "Besides, you're completely whacked, and knowing my mother, we're probably going to have a big day tomorrow too." Nodding dumbly, Jordy hopped into her pajamas with the remaining strength she had left and got into bed. Pulling her small form tightly against his, Trunks protectively snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in the crock of her neck and slowly they fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zoe: Yay, I updated!!! Sorry for the short chapter everyone, there'll be more to come!  
  
Vegeta: What?! It took you six months to finally update again and you post up that crap of a chapter?! I'm hardly in it!  
  
Zoe: -_-; well if that's the way you feel about it, Vegeta- I might just go right ahead and kill your character off! (Smiles all evil like)  
  
Ashley and Vegeta whack Zoe over the head "You will do no such thing!!!!!!"  
  
Zoe: (lye's on the ground with goose eggs all over her head) *sigh* I'm so hated.. O_; Don't forget to review everyone.  
  
LaTeR DaYs 


	12. Bad Dreams and Goodnight Hugs

Chapter Ten: Bad Dreams and Goodnight Hugs  
  
The darkness surrounded her like a caged animal, she felt cold, and afraid. The feeling of rejection crept up behind her. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders and she could hear Trunks whisper soothing words into her ear but it soon wasn't his voice. The tone in his voice sounded threatening and harsh. *This isn't right* she thought to herself as she turned around to come face to face with her father. The illuminating smell of hard alcohol soon flooded her nostrils and she began to feel sick. He licked his lips hungrily as he pulled her closer to him with every struggling move she attempted. Her mind screamed her body to get away from this man, but no matter how much she pleaded, she couldn't move. Tears began to flow freely down her pale cheeks as the man holding her leaned forward and fiercely crashed his lips to hers, driving his tongue through her mouth. Drunkenly pulling his head back, he smiled down at the frightened girl, "It's not over Jordy, you can't hide," he growled, clamping his hand around her small neck roughly, squeezing her wind pipe as he lifted her from the ground, laughing hysterically, "you pathetic little cuss-did you really think that you were safe with them?!" Turning to the right, she could see in the distance her and Trunks sleeping soundly together in his bed. She tried to yell out but the pressure around her neck only tightened. "I still own you. Miss-don't forget that-it's not over!"  
  
Bolting upright, Jordy took hold of her neck, trying to pry off hands that weren't there. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she took a deep breath, "Only a nightmare." she told herself. She glanced down beside her to see a still sleeping demi-saiyan. *Good,* she thought, *he's still sleeping.* After ten minutest of struggling to try and fall back asleep, Jordy quietly got out of bed and crept down the hallway, careful of not to wake anyone. She walked into the living room and noticed someone sleeping on the sofa; she couldn't help but give a sad smile at the man before her. *Poor, Vegeta. I guess that little speech he gave earlier got him a few nights stay on the couch.* Shaking her head, Jordy made her way across the room and over to the sliding door which led to the balcony. She stepped outside and leaned against the railing, gazing up at the stars. She couldn't help but think about her dream; there was something about it that worried her. "This is ridiculous," she mumbled, "It was just a stupid dream."  
  
"I'm curious, do you have a split personality or do you always just talk to yourself?" questioned Vegeta as he smirked at the jumpy girl.  
  
"Jesus, Vegeta are you trying to scare the hell out of me?!" she tried to whisper.  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and smiled slyly, "No, if I wanted to do that, I would have left you and the woman to argue all night."  
  
Jordy let a small giggle escape her mouth, "By the way, thank you for what you did for me earlier." She smiled at him.  
  
"Brat, I didn't do it to help you, I did it because I hate listening to that woman bitch about everything." He grunted 'mater-of-factly'.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that," Jordy glanced at the ground as if she found it suddenly interesting at the moment, "I ment earlier earlier.back at the house-you know.for what you did.I wanted to thank you before, but I-" but she was cut off.  
  
"No man- I don't care who they are-should be able to inflict harm upon their child like that.ever. Your thanks are of no need, Brat. Besides, I wasn't about to just stand there and watch you let yourself be 'handled' like that." he growled.  
  
"Ashley was right-you do care about me!!" Jordy cheered as she pointed in his direction.  
  
"What-no I don't.well I . that is-well I have to, you're my brats mate." Vegeta grumbled. Trying to get Jordy and himself to believe what he said was the truth.  
  
Jordy just shook her shoulders, letting him try and cover up for his affection he had shown just a few seconds ago. But what did he mean by that last comment? "Vegeta, what do you mean 'let myself be 'handled like that'? Are you trying to imply that I willingly let my Father treat me like that?!" she objected, "How dare you! If I had any indication that there was something I could have done to prevent all the times he's beat me or ravaged-"she couldn't finish the last sentence. How could he blame her for not doing anything about it-was he insane? Out of all the trust and respect that she had for him soon vanished into thin air as her voice began to crack and her eyes became full of hurt.  
  
"Alls I'm saying is that when I saw you bust down that door when we first met-you channeled more energy into your strength than I have ever seen in a human- not to mention a young girl such as yourself." He stared at her, "I think you were too scared to admit that you had such a capability, and denied the fact that just maybe you could have done something about it. You cannot push things like that aside just because you are afraid." Vegeta stated, but then he felt bad about accusing her, even though he knew he was right.  
  
Jordy was angry, angry at him, and at herself. He was right.and she knew it- she knew it all along, she didn't need him to tell her that, and yet she led herself to believe that she was capable of no such thing. Why did he have to be right about everything? So, Jordy did the only thing she could think of and sobbed. Seeing this, Vegeta mentally kicked himself for making her this upset. He knew she'd been through a lot today and now this? Vegeta cursed under his breath, he had to make her stop crying some how. Suddenly, gulping down his pride, Vegeta took hold of the sobbing girl and pulled her into him, embracing her frail body with his protectively muscular arms until Jordy could weep no more and eventually fall asleep in his chest. (A/N: people, if you think that I'm making Veg head too sappy, let me know and I'll try not to next time.) Picking her up Bridle style, Vegeta careful placed Jordy on the couch as he pulled the blanket over her. When he was sure that she was soundly asleep he headed down the hall and into his own room, the woman would just have to deal with not getting her way tonight.  
  
****That Morning****  
  
Trunks woke up to someone gently shaking him, he pulled the covers over his head as well as the person that was shaking him and held them tightly, "Jordy, it's too m'early *yawn* to ge'up." He drowsily whined as he kissed what he thought was her cheek, but it felt a little rough. Trunks opened his eyes and just about died when he found his arms wrapped around Goten! They both screamed at the top of their lungs and flung themselves off each other. "Goten!? What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" Trunks yelled, whipping his mouth off with his arm.  
  
"Me?! Dude, what about you kissing me-that's not cool!!" Goten spat as he too whipped his cheek, "That's the last time I try and wake you up."  
  
Both the boys then stared at Ashley and Adam by the doorway, which were peeing themselves laughing at what just happened, "That w-was so priceless- I wish Jordy was here to see it!" Ashley giggled.  
  
"Hey, speaking of which, where is she? Trunks, wasn't Jordy sleeping in here with you last night?" asked Adam with concern.  
  
"Don't worry you guys, she probably got up already." explained Goten as he headed out the door with Ashley at his side and the rest followed as they walked into the living room. "Heh, okay never mined I think we just found her." said Goten as he pointed at the heap sleeping on the couch.  
  
Adam walked over to Jordy who was still sleeping and pinched her cheeks, "Awe, she's so cute when she's sleeping, just like a widdle baby." He teased.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes at Adam, not finding it at all amusing, "Hey, leave her alone will ya?" he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Trunks relax, dude. We're just playing with her," laughed Goten, "looks, like someone obviously didn't get enough sleep last night."  
  
Hearing all this commotion, Jordy's eyes fluttered open and focused on a bunch of people hovered around her as well as Adams fingers still pinching her cheeks, "Adam! Why can't you ever wake me up nicely?" Jordy muttered as she threw a pillow in his face, knocking him on his butt. Everyone began to laugh but Adam as he pouted silently.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma poked her head out from the kitchen door, "Oh good, you're all up, come and eat some breakfast before it gets cold." She chimed. Everyone in the living room sweat dropped as they each had a worried expression mounted on their faces as they walked into the kitchen. To their surprise, the food was perfect, nothing was burnt. "Sorry, I didn't have enough time to whip up something for you kids, so I had to order take out."  
  
"That's okay Mom, I'm sure we can forgive you some how." Trunks said sarcastically as they all dug into the food.  
  
"That reminds me.Trunks weren't you supposed to training with your father this morning?" questioned the blue haired woman.  
  
Trunks just about choked on his food when he heard his mother remind him. "Ahh! I almost forgot!" he gasped  
  
"Correction, you DID forget, "hissed Vegeta as he walked in with a stern look on his face. " Brat, we need to talk." He said, pointing at Jordy. Everyone glance over at her with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
Jordy blinked dumbly as she sat there, "Me? About what, Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
Just then, Piccilo walked in with the same expression as Vegeta; arms folded and narrowed eyes as he spoke, "There'll be time for questions later, " he glanced over at Vegeta for a moment then back at Jordy, "But for now, get dressed.there's something important that we need to talk to you about."  
  
Jordy obeyed and got dressed; soon enough everyone was back in the living room, sitting, and waiting for what Vegeta and Piccilo had to say that was so important.  
  
"Well, what is it Piccilo?" Ashley asked impatiently. He bit down on his lower lip, not sure anymore whether or not to share the bad news he had as he looked at Jordy a little sorefully.  
  
As she sat there waiting to hear what the green giant had to say, she could feel goose bumps form on her arms, *Something's wrong.something's not right* she thought to herself. Just then, the nightmare she had came flooding back. *~He lifted her from the ground, laughing hysterically, "you pathetic little cuss-did you really think that you were safe with them?! It's not over."~* "It's not over." she repeated aloud as she glanced up at Piccilo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!! Cliff hanger! I'm sorry, but I need a cliffy somewhere in my story don't I? Actually, to tell the truth I was working on this late last night and got tired so I just kinda cut if off there. ^_^; But don't worry, I'll posted more chapters up if I get a few more reviews.  
  
Vegeta: Excuse me, but I didn't sign no contract saying you could make a panzy out of me!!!  
  
Oh c'mon Veg head, do you mean that little part with Jordy on the balcony? I thought that was cute ^_^  
  
Vegeta: EXACTICALLY! If something like that really happened, I would have told that brat to quit whining and shut the hell up or else I would have blown her to the next dimension, hahahaha!  
  
*( holds up a little teddy bear with a button as one of the eyes)*  
  
Vegeta: O_O!!!!!!!!! BUBBLES!!!!!! *( runs over and grabs 'Bubbles' and hides in the corner of the room whispering comforting words to his teddy)*  
  
Oh yeah, you're a real 'dark prince of evil' XD 


End file.
